


A Real Scourge

by SuperSparks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSparks/pseuds/SuperSparks
Summary: Sonic is sent flying through a mysterious portal, where his evil green doppelgänger decides to take his place! What will happen to this Sonic's girlfriend? What will Scourge do to her?





	A Real Scourge

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted to inkbunny.  
> Disclaimer -No character belongs to me besides Bre

It had been some time since the last Eggman attack. You both had grown a little weary of when he would strike again, but were both enjoying the peace while it lasted. Finally, some quiet peace. That is, until he sent a giant egg-shaped robot to destroy the city you lived in. It was hard for Eggman to pinpoint your exact location in the city, but he knew the general area near where you lived, and it just irked the both of you. Both you and Sonic ran out of your apartment and down a few blocks, or, well, he carried you a few blocks, until the two of you were face to face with the dastardly villain and his robot.

“Oh hoho! So you finally arrive to try and defeat the Egg-Chamber bot!” The doctor shouts while his robot throws a car in your general direction. You used your psychic powers to grab the car and gently set it on the ground, making sure that passerbys don’t get harmed from it.

Sonic sets you down and starts. “Egghead, what do you have planned this time?” He asks, wearly looking over at the robot. The robot was your typical Eggman destroyer-type-bot, but had a weird glass container at its core. It made you shiver a little bit, you getting a strange vibe from it, but you stood your ground.

“Enough, doctor! Stop hurting the city! There’s no need to do such damage.” You say as you look around. Several of the surrounding buildings were smashed, along with several cars, and even the road had several holes in it. “Surely we can take this somewhere else?”

“No can do, girlie!” Eggman shouted. “You two will have to deal with the scenery for this fight! Now, Chamber-bot, attack!”

The robot pointed his hand towards you both, sending some sort of beam blasting your way. The two of you dodged it, going separate ways, but the robot pointed his other hand towards you, it shooting out and grabbing you, flinging you back towards the robot.

“Bre!” Sonic shouted, trying to run towards you, but the robot kept shooting its beams towards him. The Chamber-bot opened a hatch somewhere on its outside and threw you inside before you had time to react to being grabbed. You found yourself banging on the glass and trying to use your powers to break the robot open, but to no use.

“You idiot, you should know better! My Chamber bot is able to nullify Chaos-like energy, leaving you to suffer! Hohohoho!” The evil doctor shouted, smiling deviously at Sonic. “You should have known better, you rodent. Now you have limited time before your little girlfriend suffers her fate.”

You pounded on the glass a few more times before you started gasping for air, pounding on the glass even more. It felt as though your energy was being sapped from you in the most uncomfortable way possible. Looking over to Sonic, your eyes were wide as you grew scared.

Him, however, had the most determined look on his face. He was going to make sure that, to his best ability, he was gonna get you out of there. Sonic began to run circles around the robot, making its head spin before it stilled its head and started shooting beams out at him.

“Is that all you’ve got for me, Nose hair?” Sonic mocked, smirking. “I’ll get her out in no time.” He began to run faster around the bot and began to hit it several times, leaving small dents in it. He would stop after each time to observe the robot momentarily before dashing off again to hit it once more. “How you feeling in there, babe?” He asks you as he analyzes the damage of the robot as he runs.

Finding yourself on your knees now, hands against the glass, you give him a sideways thumb. Not a thumbs down, but definitely not a thumbs up. “I’m getting worse by the second. Please hurry.” You tell him as you pound on the glass once more.

Eggman chuckles once more. “Well, you haven’t even seen the other setting on my robot just yet! Chamber-bot, engage the new mode!” Yells the doctor.

It turns out that the robot had been analyzing Sonic’s moves as he had been watching the robot. After his next attack, the robot stretches out his arm and grasps the blue hedgehog in its metal claws. It then pulls him back towards itself, tightening its grip on him.

“Sonic!!!” You cry out, pounding on the glass even harder as it gets harder to breathe. Curse your powers relying on the emerald inside of you. If only you could do something!

Chamber-bot shoots a beam aways from the three of you, it creating some sort of large, ring-like entity. It shimmered and glowed as it spun slowly, the contents of it a strange purple.

“Time to say goodbye! So long, Sonic!” Eggman gleefully cheered as the robot threw Sonic into the ring, him disappearing inside.

“Sonic! No!” You cried out, hands pressed against the glass. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you soon realized that there may not be any Sonic coming out. You turned towards the doctor. “What did you do to him?!” You asked, tears still falling.

“Why, I simply sent him through a portal to another dimension! Anything I sent through it has never returned, so why not send that nasty rat through?” The doctor chuckled. “Now with him out of the way, I’m free to do as I please, which means turning you into a battery.” He chuckles again, even louder this time.

  
  


Through the portal he went, unexpectedly, to another dimension, where any other form of himself was not welcome. First reason he could tell? He landed face first into the dirt. Second reason? As soon as he rose from the ground, he was greeted with a swift kick to the face. As he got up a second time, he saw who the culprit was, and it honestly surprised him to see a green version of himself.

“What the…” Sonic said as he touched his jaw, moving it slightly as he made sure it was okay.

“Oh, HELL no.” Said his green counterpart. “How the hell did another one get here?” He scratched his nose before running at Sonic again, going for a punch, but Sonic quickly dodged this time. “Oh hell no, not with Zonic on my ass.” The green counterpart froze for a moment before looking at the warp ring. “He heh, my ticket out of here!” He looked back over at Sonic. “Enjoy explaining this to the Zone Cops, other me!” He says before making a mad dash through the portal, it slowly closing up behind him.

All Sonic could do was reach his hand out in the direction of where the portal once was as he was soon surrounded by the Zone Cops.

  
  


You were feeling as though you were losing oxygen, even though you guessed you had plenty. Your powers were failing you as you grasped your chest. The doctor would not stop his incessant laughter, insisting that he had finally gotten rid of Sonic.

That was, until something green shot out of the portal, it soon closing afterwards. Dr. Eggman gasped as he saw what looked to be Sonic, but green? That didn’t make sense. What did the portal do to him, you thought as you gasped for air.

“Wha?! Chamber bot, go to plan 3! Exterminate him!” Shouted the angry doctor. The robot scanned all of Sonic’s movements, but failed to grasp him after he hit the robot, sending it and you tumbling over. Sonic stopped next to the robot, looking up at Eggman.

“This is how I’m greeted? Seriously?!” Sonic said, looking at the doctor. It then started to smash the upper half of the robot by repeatedly spin dashing into it. He stopped, however, when he noticed you gasping for breath. “Why, hello, doll face.” He said, smirking as he leaned against the glass. “What brings you to these fine parts?” He slicked back his roughed quills, then swiftly kicks the glass, breaking a hole into it, letting you breathe normally now. “It seems I took your breath away.” He says, chuckling as he pulls you out of the glass chamber.

You find yourself moving close to the hedgehog and hugging him tightly. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again.” You tell him as you feel his body tense, making you look up at him. He has a questionable look on his face, as though he isn’t too sure about the situation he’s in. Suddenly, you both are staring up at Dr. Eggman as he shouts.

“Grrr… This won’t be the last time! I’ll be back soon enough, Sonic! And you too, Bre...” Says the doctor, as he usually does, before shooting off into the sky on his flying machine.

“Man, that was a quick match, but it was too close for comfort.” You say to Sonic before gently squeezing his hand, feeling him tense up again. You look over at him again, curious as to what happened to him. “And you. What happened to you? Did that weird portal thing make you green and change your clothes?” You found yourself asking, really worried about him. “What happened to you, Sonic?”

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “Yeah… about that…” He looks into your eyes, and you see something shift about him, him relaxing, and you noticing that his irises are now blue. “I’m totally fine. Yep. Better than ever. Just your average, everyday Sonic.” He says as he smiles awkwardly. “Yeah, ‘Bre,’ I’m fine. Just a little freaked out is all.” He plucks his new, red shades off of his forehead and plops them down onto your snout. “Check these out.” Sonic says as he chuckles slightly. “Okay, they look wicked sexy on you.” He says as his eyes lower a bit, him examining you and smirking.

Cheeks flushing, you push him away slightly. “You must have hit your head in there, babe. You’re literally green.” With tired eyes, you look around, seeing that the authorities have arrived to start cleaning up the mess the Egghead made. “C’mon, let’s go back to the apartment so they and we can clean up.” You say as you gently grasp his hand and start leading him towards your home. “We can walk slow and maybe stop by your favorite hot dog place on the way home?” You ask as he walks next to you. He seems oddly different, but you know it’s still your Sonic, right? “Then maybe we’ll go see Tails tomorrow about your condition.”

“The only condition I’ll get is the one you’re gonna give me tonight.” Sonic says smoothly, making you flush even more as he wraps an arm around you. “And I’d like getting a chili dog. Can you remind me where the place is on the way home? I think I’m suffering from memory loss or something. Y’know, from being green and whatever.” He says as he nudges the shades you’re wearing with his free hand. “And hey, you can keep those if you like. Just don’t be mad if I wear them a lot, heh.”

 

Hell, Scourge didn’t know what kind of strange world he ended up in, but he was gonna play it cool and pretend to be the counterpart he hated so much, just for fun. I mean, why wouldn’t he when this Sonic was with such a beautiful woman? Fuck, he thought. He would have guessed that this Sonic was with a Sally or an Amy, but this ‘Bre?’ Her looks alone have swayed his nonexistent heart. She was curvy without being too curvy, she wasn’t thin, but wasn’t fat either, and her smile just turned him into putty.

He had to pull all the stops this time and be the best Sonic the Hedgehog he could be until the Zone Cops finally arrived, but, seeing as this dimension doesn’t have connection to the other Zones, he feels like it’s going to take them a while to find him. And when they finally found him? He’d snag the girl and make a run for it until he had to fight again.

What confused him about this girl though was that she seemed to radiate Chaos Energy in some way. He was sure that there was some perfectly explanational reason for that, but hell, he didn’t care right this moment. He was eating his most favorite thing in the world: a chili dog. She settled for a hot dog with simple toppings, but he wasn’t going to judge her today on that. He had just saved himself from having an even longer day than he needed to, having accidentally run into the Zone cops whilst traversing the zones causing all kinds of mishap. They would have nearly caught him too if it hadn’t of been for that new Sonic popping up. He knew that they were in their 20’s now, but seeing another Sonic wearing a jacket just seemed kinda weird. At least he found out why. It’s fall in this new world he found himself in.

Bre was very curious about this new form that he had supposedly taken. Sonic? Turning green? What a surprise! He didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth, or, at least, didn’t actually have a heart.

“Did… did the robot do this to you when he threw you into that thing?” She asked as they sat and ate at the hot dog place. She was referring to the two large scars that ran along his chest. “I mean, I know you heal fast sometimes, but that looks like it must’ve hurt a lot, Sonic.” She says as she gently touches the scars, making him flinch and pull away slightly.

“They don’t hurt anymore, doll, but don’t touch them.” He said to her, trying his best not to cuss or say anything he normally would say, besides ‘doll.’ “And besides, I think they make me look cool and much edgier than the edgelord, you know.” Scourge said to her, making her giggle a little.

“I mean, if they did hurt, I was gonna heal them a little, but it’s good to know that they don’t.” She said to him, her gently taking his hand that was resting on the table. She began to squeeze it some, and Scourge was trying his best to deal with the gentleness that he was NOT used to.

“Hey, you can play nurse on me anytime. Especially after we get ‘home.’” Scourge told her as he lowered his eyes and smirked, making her cheeks flush again. He somewhat hoped that this ‘home’ was somewhat luxurious, but knowing how Sonics were across the multiverse, they were all minimalistic. He couldn’t wait to see how comfy this home’s bed was, however.

“I mean, yeah, I can, but I didn’t think you were into that kind of roleplay stuff.” She said as she brought his free hand over to her cheek. Her voice grew quieter. “I’d figure you’d just want to go ham after that battle. It’s been a while since the last one and they usually wind you up pretty bad.”

Scourge found himself in awe for a moment as he tried to compute what she had just said. He soon found himself grinning as he stared at her. “Hell, babe. Are we gonna have fun tonight or what?” He found himself saying as he pinched her cheek. The thought of it was making him aroused, but he had to make sure not to visibly ‘show’ it as he usually would.

“Oww! Hey!” Bre said to him as she pushed his hand away from her, giggling. The two of them finished eating and made their way back to a small, two bedroom apartment a few blocks away. As soon as the door was shut, he was immediately picking her up bridal style and making his way around the apartment until he found what looked to be the master bedroom. He threw her up on the bed before immediately getting on top of her, pinning her down.

“I’m gonna make you hail to this king, baby.” He told her as he pressed his teeth against her neck, getting a small moan out of her as he started to nibble.

“S-Sonic-” She started to say until his hand moved between her legs, pressing around her mound through her shorts, making her moan again. “Y-yes…” She whispered this in his ear, her arms wrapping around his neck as he moved his head up to kiss her roughly. He was ferocious with this kiss, pressing her into the bed harshly as he pulled her shirt and bra up, moving both hands to play with what bounced freely as his knee moved to push between her thighs, making her gasp. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his knee further between her thighs, making her cry out.

“Fuck, you sound like a bitch in heat.” Scourge said as he twisted her nipple, getting another cry out of her. “My bitch in heat.” He smirked before moving his hands behind her, pulling her closer, and biting her neck somewhat hard with his sharp, pointy teeth. He nearly drew blood, making her cry out once more as his gloved fingers moved underneath her shorts and panties, to her dripping wet mound. It was obvious she was liking it rough, but he was starting to get restless. He pulled away and nearly ripped off her clothes as he tossed them aside. Then, as he started to pull his jacket away, she came over and placed a hand on his hard cock, stroking it back and forth in a way that made him almost moan. She reached her head down and began to suck on the tip, then licked his shaft up and down as she stroked it and his balls.

“Hell yes.” He said as she did this, his hand soon resting on the top of her head as she started to suck him off. Damn, did this Sonic have this bitch trained on his dick. He found himself stroking the top of her head as he stared into her eyes, her making the cutest expressions as she sucked him off. She knew exactly where to touch and how to, making Scourge close his eyes for a moment and lean his head back. “Fuck…” He nearly moaned as he pressed her further down his dick, making her moan, the vibrations of her throat sending chills down Scourge’s spine and making him even harder. This chick had some skill, and he was sure that all she’s ever known was a Sonic’s dick.

But soon enough, she was pulling away from his dick, making him look down. She was smiling seductively at him as she licked his tip before scooting further up on the bed. “Since I know how to please his royal highness, why won’t he make sure his queen is properly pampered?” She asked him, spreading her legs for all to see as she laid back.

Scourge couldn’t help but smirk as he looked her up and down. “Oh, it’s on.” He told her before moving his head down between her legs this time. He was gonna prove to her that he was gonna win this war. The green hedgehog started by removing his gloves and pressing two fingers into her, making her gasp softly. He began thrusting them in and out of her at varying speeds, finding out what spots made her tick. His tongue moved down to her clit where he began to lick and suck, making her moan and groan. She placed a hand on top of his head, as he had done to her earlier, and gently stroked the top of his head.

“Oh, Sonic… Yes…” She moaned as he moved his lips down to meet her petals. He lapped up her sweet fluids as he went to work on her. Hell, he was eating his second favorite thing: a nice, wet pussy, and she tasted delicious to him. He rubbed his thumb against her sensitive nub as he was eating her out, then decided to poke some fun at her other hole with his free hand, placing a soaking finger inside to probe around.

All the stimulation must have been too much for her, as she was soon over the edge and squirting. Scourge smirked as he pulled away from her lips, staring at her panting face. “Has my queen been properly pampered?” He asked her with a mock posh accent as he licks his lips, making sure to show his teeth as he did so. She slowly nodded, closing her eyes.

“Fuck… I usually don’t cave so soon… Damn, Sonic.” She said as she panted.

Scourge moved back closer to her, grasping her thighs and hoisting her up slightly to meet his member. “Babe, you’re gonna remember tonight as the night I fucked you silly.” He said to her, before starting to thrust into her. She didn’t have any time to recover, she was so sensitive, and soon enough she was moaning again. Moaning out that name. His true name.

He pressed her down into the bed with a rough kiss to suppress her moans. His hands went and grabbed her ass harshly, digging his nails into the soft, plump flesh. He left marks on her skin where he saw fit, marking what he believed to now be his, by breaking the kiss and biting down on her neck, making her cry out once more. He was drawing some blood this time, so he lapped it up, enjoying the coppery taste in his mouth, but something was different about it. The more he tasted, the stronger he felt. That’s right, she was infused with Chaos energy! How could he forget? He lapped up more of her blood before sucking on her neck as she writhed about from pleasure. Damn, she must enjoyed having her neck fooled with.

Her hips met with each thrust, her moaning and holding on to him for dear life. “S-Sonic! Yes!!” She cried out as he found a certain spot within her. Oh man, was he gonna have his fun with her today! He didn’t have to worry about knocking her up too, which was a plus. He had a procedure done to prevent that from happening, and it was always reversible.

He pounded into her at varying speeds, trying to keep some variety with it, as he smirked while watching her. Chaos, she was so beautiful. And now, she belonged to this Sonic. She belonged to Scourge.

The green hedgehog pounded into her pussy rather roughly now, him starting to pant like a dog with his tongue sticking out, when she reached up, pulled him close, and kissed him rather harshly. He returned it with even greater force, going even harder now as he gripped the bed, sending shivers down her spine. She was mewling under him, begging him for even more, when he stopped and flipped her around. He fully inserted himself and held her ass close to him, grinding his hips against her and making her moan even more. She held onto the pillows for dear life as he reached down and rubbed her clit, the sensitive bud making her cry out in escay. He reached his head down near her’s  and whispered into her ear.

“I’m gonna make you feel pleasure like you’ve never felt before.” He said to her as he started to pound into her once more, his fingers still rubbing against her nerve bud. She had been so close before he flipped her over, but now? She was cumming again against his member, which cast a sick smile onto his face. That was what he wanted. It was the fuel he needed to continue even further with her. Just imagining the other Sonic seeing him now… It drove him further into his fucking frenzy. He went even faster, spreading her legs further, and pounded even deeper into her pussy, giving no time for recovery. He continued at this pace for some time, until he felt his own climax nearing, slowing himself down slightly, pulling the girl close, and exploding deep within her folds. He found her relieving herself at the same time once more, the noises coming from her were heaven to his ears. He rode the climax out, but made sure not to spill a single drop onto the sheets. Stilling himself inside of her, he squeezed her ass, a crazy grin on his face that she couldn’t see.

“Hell, babe. You think that was good? Give me a few minutes and we can move onto the next round.” He told her, slapping her ass, making her whimper.

“S-Sonic… so good…” She mustered out, falling onto the bed once he pulled out of her. He laid down next to her, and she instinctively moved close to him, resting her head on his chest. “S-so good…” She whispered again as she looked into his blue eyes, her once brown eyes glowing orange. Wait… what? That didn’t make any sense. Now to mention it… she did have orange markings on her hands and feet. What was she, a telekinetic?

She looked away from him and towards the door for a moment, where she held her hand out towards it. Her digits instantly started to glow as noises were heard from the other room. Moments later, two glasses of water came floating in, surrounded by the orange aura. One landed in her hand, while he reached out and grabbed the other.

“Impressive.” Scourge said as she took a sip of her drink. “After all that, you still have the energy to do that? Fuck. I better step up my game.” He found himself reaching his head over and nibbling on her ear, then sucking some as she started to moan. She pulled away from him and set her glass on the nightstand, giving him a chance to take a sip of his drink and do the same.

She turned to look over at him, a smile on her face. “Okay, one more round, but then you gotta do something for me.” She said as she moved back closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek and gently bringing his face closer to her’s.

“Doll, I’ll do anything for you, but you better make this round worth it.” He told her, a silly smirk on his face before he kissed her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, but one of them moved so that she could scratch and rub at his ear. Fuck, this girl knew all the Sonic tricks. Scourge found himself moaning before rolling on top of her and breaking the kiss. “Okay, that wasn’t fair.” He told her, then noticed her perfect, perky breasts. “And neither is this.” He said before lowering his head and sucking on a perky nipple. She started to push him away, giggling, but soon enough, gave into the temptation once more. It was obvious that Scourge had experience with this. He lapped at one breast while groping the other with a free hand, making her mewl.

After a few moments of doing this, he pulled away, her looking disappointed in him doing so. “What, you can’t expect me to do all the work for nothin’.” He told her, squeezing her ass. “Besides, we need to get to the good shit already.” He smirked, moving his fingers between her legs once more. Damn, did he do a number on her earlier. She was still leaking it too, which meant that she’d still be nice and wet.

Scourge rubbed her clit as he inserted himself back into her wet hole, making her gasp. “S-Sonic…” She moaned as he started to go faster within her, but not at the pace he had previously been. No, he wanted this to last much longer than it previously had. He wanted to see how much longer he had until he was gonna make a mess of her again. There was something inside of him that wanted to make sure she couldn’t do anything but babble by the time he was done with her. Hell, he might even be doing the same thing, but definitely her sooner.

He hoisted her legs up over his shoulders, spreading her legs out further so that he could reach into her depths. She gasped at the new sensation of being penetrated deeper,  her hand reaching down to her stomach to feel just where he was. She looked up at him as her other hand grasped the bedsheets. Her mouth was open and there was saliva in the corner of it. Damn, she was losing it. 

She lowered her legs back down, making him look at her curiously, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She was gentle about it as she held his head close, and he tried his best at kissing back, but being gentle was not his thing. He hated how ‘sweet’ and ‘loving’ she was trying to be right now. That was, until a spark went off in his mind. Her eyes glowed orange, and instantly he knew exactly how she felt about every touch and every movement he made to her. It was like she was in his head somehow. No, she wasn’t invasive and looking at his memories or anything, but only showing him how she felt.

“Fuck…” He said as he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to her’s. They both had their eyes closed, but could feel each other's pleasure from each thrust. It was driving him closer to his climax, and bringing her even closer. With her linking their minds like this, he could feel the pleasure from both ends. It was an incredible feeling, and soon enough, he found himself cumming into her folds. They both came together, with this climax being his most intense out of the two. It felt incredible.

When he opened his eyes again, they were both panting in sync, her eyes slowly fading back to the amber brown they once were before. He slowly moved his hand to her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “Damn…” He managed to say.

“I-I didn’t mean t-to, I just… Aahh…” Scourge slowly pulled out of her, his fluids had mixed with her’s and were spilling out onto the bed sheets now. 

Scourge had never felt anything so intense before. He’d never had someone in his head like that before and had his pleasure linked to somebody else’s. So much for trying to last a long time. He checked the clock on the wall. It had barely been five minutes for this round, but he was starting to feel exhausted. He reached over and took a sip of his water, then laid back down next to the female hedgehog. “Fuck, that was so good.” He said out loud as she moved back close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I wonder how long we’d last if we tried doing a whole night like that.” Bre said, giggling a little. She looked up at him and her smile seemed to fade away. “I… I need you to look at something for me now since we’re finished.” She told him, starting to sit up. Her shifting made him sit up as well as he was quite curious as to what she needed him to see.

She moved her hands to her chest, them looking as if they were cupping around something, when, all of a sudden, what looked to be an orange chaos emerald came phasing out of her chest. His eyes grew wide. So, that’s why she radiated so much energy. She had a chaos emerald that wasn’t of the standard seven colors within her. It made sense that it was orange, since all of her fur and her markings were that color too. 

“It… it’s been aching some, Sonic.” She started to tell you as she held it out in front of you. It was floating just above her hands between the two of you, and it was obvious that there was something wrong about it. Around the bottom, it looked as though the bottom section had been broken off and reattached. It was all one piece, but there was an obvious crack where it had been put back together.

“What the…” Scourge reached out to touch it, and when he did, he was flooded with memories. Memories of her with the other Sonic. From when they were teenagers to around about now. All of their adventures, some good, some mediocre, and some downright terrifying. He was shot back by the emerald a good few feet off the bed, making her gasp.

“Sonic! Are you okay?” She asked, moving towards the end of the bed, her still holding the emerald close.

Very slowly, Scourge got up off the floor. His eyes were wide as he was deep in thought. Well, that explained why she was fused with the chaos emerald and she radiated energy off the wazoo.

“How… how long has it been hurting for?” Scourge asked as he slowly walked back towards the bed, where he sat down at the edge next to her.

She let out a shaky sigh, moving so that her legs dangled off the bed as she sat down next to him. Her head was now leaned against his shoulder as she stared down at the chaos emerald. “Earlier, when I was in that robot, it was nullifying my powers. It felt like I was trying to be shattered.” She shivered as she thought about it. “It… it wasn’t hurting hardly at all afterwards, and I was more worried about you, but… my emerald isn’t the most stable thing in the world anymore. I have to be more careful now.” She looked up at him with a weak smile. “I’m sure the occasional ‘Chaos Control’ will be fine, but let’s not try and do anything to cancel out my powers, okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” He said as he was still deep in thought. Damn, this chick had gone through some serious shit, yet somehow she still turned out like this? She deserves an award. He found himself reaching out towards the emerald once more, this time, not getting shot back. It was nice and warm to the touch. He gently took it from her and held it in his hands, looking about it. Despite it being damaged, it gave off more energy than a regular chaos emerald. He rubbed it with his calloused fingers, making her give out a shaky moan. She rested her head against his shoulder, her hand now on his chest, rubbing circles into him gently with her thumb.

“That’s my heart, and it’s all yours. You know that, don’t you?” She told him as she lowered her eyes, staring over at the orange emerald in his hands. It started to give off a slight glow as he rubbed it more, causing her to send a shiver down her own spine.

Scourge had to say something meaningful if he was to keep pretending to be her Sonic. “Of course, babe. You know I know that. My heart belongs to you too.” He kissed the top of her head as he looked over at the pictures on the nightstands. At the very least, thanks to the emerald, he knew something about the world he was in. He hated all the warm, mushy stuff she was giving him, but it was all a nice change of pace from what he was used to. He would never admit that to anyone, however. Especially not to Fiona. But, hell, this was gonna be his little secret for as long as he could have it for.


End file.
